The Second Guest
by Chocolate Irises
Summary: There are many emotions that the human can suffer through in tragic beauty of reality. Mourning. Love. Agony. Happiness. Loss. Forgiveness. Tragedy. These are the harsh things that can turn a heart. But where can one possibly go when the emotions become overwhelming? What escape can they gain? Where can they go? And where they do go...is it really worth the staying in such a place?
1. THE SECOND GUEST

Okaaaay, um... oh, goodness, where to begin? I guess I might as well start off with a proper hello.

... Hello?

Anyway, welcome to my novelization of the second season of Gregory Horror Show: The Second Guest. I guess other than that I don't have much to say, other than that this beautiful and dark series is by no means mine of any sort. Otherwise we'd all be doomed in despair. Favorites are very appreciated as well are reviews if you ever want to give me any input or criticism on what you think can be improved.

Other than that I can't really think of anything else to say except, well, enjoy!

* * *

_I never knew something like this would happen to me. Even now, looking back at everything that had happened to that first fogged night, even I would have thought it would have been the hallucination of some drunk. But then I remember once I break myself from my own thoughts, and I realize that it was indeed a reality. Or a fraction or even a format of it. I'm still not entirely sure... wasn't think that was of the world I lived in before, that was for certain. I still remember how it began to the end, so clearly in my mind. With the pain of my own actions, the anger of my mind, and the hatred of towards those around me... I remember how I had broken myself so far enough that not even reality was able to retrace it..._

_...burrowing only towards the jagged path of eternity._

THE FIRST NIGHT

THE SECOND GUEST

* * *

I was walking, walking down the dried and empty path in front of me, cracks and little rocks sprayed to and fro. Trees that were stripped of their color with little to no crackled leaves that limply clung for life to the thin branches above. I brushed one of the strands of my short black hair from my firm but tired face, nearly getting one of them in my faded blue eyes. Well, not exactly blue. It was more of a sort of violet blue, now that I thought about it.

I paused for only a moment to adjust one of the black heels on my feet, feeling one of the pebbles get wedged near the heel. "Damnit..." I cursed quietly as I readjusted myself before I kept walking, feeling the overgrown grass graze against the surface of my black pants. It was hell to see through the fog. Sure, it was not so bad, but the way it hung down on everywhere made it feel as if I were stuck in a greenhouse, even with how cold it was.

As my heels struck down leaf after leaf, struck into the ground step after step, hugging my shivering body, I was only to manage out a single thought from the clouds of confusion that hit me.

What am I doing wandering through this forest...?

The last thing I had remembered was taking a taxi on the way back from my best friend's wedding. And then, I was on my way home.

But...

...How did I end up in a place like this?

I was on my way back to my home in the next town from the wedding. I got to get into a taxi that was surprisingly fine with not paying for anything, especially with the way the damn economy was these days. But... what happened after that? I don't remember much besides after that. Sure, before that, I talked with the prim-prom girl herself, and I took myself a few smokes, but... had I fallen asleep? Son of a bitch, I had no idea what was going on at the time. I felt tired now, though... terribly. It was like I were being crushed by this stupid fog. It was driving me crazy.

I didn't have much room to think though, my gaze returning from the dirt ground to again the dead land nearly engulfing my body. Thank god I didn't garb myself in a dress, wedding or not. Still freezing, though. But, honestly, compared to these things, I was nothing short of an already damned sinner.

My heart began to beat violently against my chest with only a long black sweater with a white work shirt underneath. My breath hitched out cold air that let quick puffs of cold smoke to my face. Why am I even still walking? Why didn't I turn back? But then again... going back might as well have just led me forward. Either way, no matter the direction, I was lost. I couldn't win. But what news was that?

Stranded out in the middle of nowhere. Just perfect. That was quite the wrong move to make, wasn't it? Just fucking great...

A cold breeze scraped my skin, making me recoil slightly. I shuddered, my hand instinctively gripping to adjust it's hold on the dull and patterned red bandana coiled around my neck like a boa.

Then, right through the fog, something began to come into view apart from the pitch black branches. It was a large, much more than a few stories house that could easily at a first glance be mistaken by nothing less than a mansion. A rather abandoned one at that, though. It was brick, but a faded, cracked kind of brick. Only two candles were lit, the ones that had first shone through the cold veil. They were set on each sides of the large wooden door that stood ahead.

This greatly surprised me. What in the hell was a large estate doing in such in a forest like his. And for that matter, I thought, why? What sort of dumbass would take all the money he - or she - had such earned (he or she was more than likely some rich promp, at first I thought) and put all of it away on a house in the middle of nowhere? Then again, who was I to say, as I had ended up here somewhere, hadn't I? Then in that case I was just as stupid...

I looked above the doors, the only wooden words pasted and starting to break were in all capital letters "GREGORY HOUSE" on it. Gregory house? Was that the name of the man in charge, or was it the prior name for the company lingered with this possibly. Either way, there was someone in there that could give me a stay for the night, or even better help me find my way. Never heard of a hotel such as... well, no, that was a lie.

I remembered then that the cab driver told me that there was some kind of... what, a traffic jam? That there wouldn't be enough real good effort to get back home unless I got stuck. Of course, I was too tired to really give a damn, but I was wondering what to do. And then... he told me that there was a hotel I could stay at for the night. Was this it? Guy sure has a hell of a taste alright...

I looked behind me for a final time, towards the tombstones that were stabled into the earth on all sides of the outline of the place. What was with all the death around? Besides all the ruin everywhere, this was the first hesitant urge I felt that there was something damn wrong with this place.

My heels squeaked in a soaked manner, stepping up the concrete steps slowly. I adjusted the collar of the rose I had on my shirt. Had to attempt to look formal at the wedding for my friend, hadn't I? Not that it changed a damn thing either way.

I then reached a drenched hand towards the handle of the door before opening it, a loud groan escaping. Gripping the slightly splintered wood for a moment, I stepped inside, trying to calm my unsteady heart.

Inside, everything looked surprisingly normal. At least, I first thought it was. There appeared to be no such electricity around the establishments, due to the candles laying on the counter beside the door and one staying put on the table not too far off surrounded by plain leather chairs. The walls were peeling, a faded cyan around them.

I gulped down a breath in my dried throat, adjusting another strand of hair over the lot of them. It was a bit hard to describe, honestly, due to the loose strands of my black hair pandering parts of my head. I wish I had gotten myself a damn haircut. The back was fine, but of course its the front that ends up pissing me off.

I glanced back and forth, not a single soul in sight. I couldn't stop myself from scowling then. Had that cab driver ripped me off? Had he just thought it would be a fucking joke to give a person a ride only to just fucking drop me off in the middle of nowhere like some back-tailed bitch?! I tightened my fists up, gritting my teeth. I had had it. First the wedding, then this? No.

I began to turn, cursing like the blaring city lights in my head. I can't believe I had been fooled like this. A hotel to stay at for the night, hah! As if there would be anyone around in some place like thi-

"Would you like a room?" an eerily calm voice asked from behind the receptionist's desk.

I felt my blood freeze, muscles jumping at the sudden voice. I spun around towards the source of the voice... only to stop in complete horror at the sight.

There, at the headesk was a giant...rat? Mouse? Was there a difference? Well, there was a rodent the same height as me seeming to have just been turning the page of a book he was reading when I walked in. His body seemed...human. He had stringy blonde hair on his head, wore reading glasses, and a pink coat over his red and black-striped shirt. He appeared to be old, judging by the wrinkles on his face, and he had these horribly crossed reddish purple eyes. "It's unusual for us to see a woman here this late at night."

My mouth opened wide, seeing this... this mouse in front of me with great shock. I felt my blood curdle, my eyes not helping but to trail up and down the... this man's aged form. Millions of questions rambled through my pounding head like a sledgehammer was compressing into the concrete walls. Most of them consisted of how in the hell a rat could possibly be one; standing and looking like a man, and two; TALKING to me!

I didn't even realize his words before a few moments later, making me gulp down a breath. A room? What the hell was he talking about a room for!? I instantly backed away as far from this damn mouse as possible. "What the fuck?!" I shouted the moment I was able to work my voice correctly. Was he some sort of mutation? Some sick fuck in a costume!? I had no idea...

At the moment though, I honestly didn't care. "Wh... what the hell are you!?" I choked out, feeling my fear turn to irrational hostility. If I didn't get any answers soon, I swore, I'd start to kneed my heel into this man's face! What kind joke was this?!

The larger rat jumped back in response, his glasses falling off his face. "M-miss! Please don't be alarmed! Really, now, you might just be the jumpiest guest that's entered through these doors recently...though I'd be lying if I said I've never seen a reaction like that." He held his hand, er, paw out, offering a friendly smile. "I'm Gregory, the manager of this hotel. My dear, you aren't lost, are you?"

"L... lost?" I questioned quietly. My anger and fear aside from the fact that there was a damn mouse speaking to me started to lessen. I finally softened by hollowed gaze to look as calm as possible. I tried to look at the old mouse, but good lord beyond was it difficult. The way those reddish purple eyes, so crossed yet had enough placement to stare at me made me uneasy. I tried to not stare back though. I felt if I did any longer I'd end up going sick to my stomach.

"I'm not lost, I just... I..." I began quietly, beginning to turn. I stopped myself with my words. I had to get out of here. Who cares if I slept in one of those trees? It'd be better than this. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I need to go." I tried to say as curtly as I could. 'What kind of fucking hotel uses a damn mouse as a manager? Who mentally charged bastard came up with this idea?' I thought angrily to myself.

I was about to put my hand on the doorknob when I heard the sudden snap of lightning bang off in the skies like a gunshot. It was raining now. Great. I'd be suicide going out there now... more than normally. I froze, then slowly looked behind me, a frown pursing my lips. "... I... I guess maybe I might... have taken a... a wrong turn."

"I thought so. It'd be awful for you to have to find your way back on your own, what with this storm and all." The endearing rat grabbed a ring of keys from the set of hooks that was bolted next to him. "hm," he hummed intently, "there are worse things to lose than your 'way'." he said, coming around the desk. "But you are safe now." He chuckled with content as he walked towards the corridor. He grabbed a candle sat on the edge of the desk and added to his statement: "… Just joking. Please, let me show you to your room."

I hesitated for a long moment, eyes glaring in a skeptical manner. Besides the fact this man was a mouse altogether, there was something about him (especially his face) that was still frightening enough to give me goosebumps on my already cold skin. I wondered if it had been best to ask for a map or directions home instead of follow him. Something about this place even at the damn beginning made me long to be more on the outside than in, sudden weather change or not.

However, still I held my concerns in at the time, and just began to follow him up the first flight of stairs past the hallway door. "V... very well, then." I murmured. I moved my arms over myself, hugging myself, trying to keep my gaze to the boarded stairs.

I kept on going, then paused, looking behind myself. I could have sworn I heard a noise... or did I? I was never too sure. Either way, I honestly didn't want to find out. My ears must have been pulling damn tricks on me again...

I was lead on by this mouse until we had reached the halls of what I could only think of what was the first floor. Doors lined along each dried and patched wall, a seated candle between each. Numbers ranging from the two hundreds were labeled in fine bronze near the top, specifying each guest's room.

Then the noise came again, much more louder this time. I had thought it had sounded but an old phone, given this place's state. But upon closer inspection with my hearing, I found it to be the sound of a very shrill alarm clock.

"I'm late for work. I'm late for work!" The sound of a rushed, panicked, and stressed voice could be heard ahead in the halls. Coming from the darkness was what looked to be a man. He had a solemn, bland and wooden face plastered on, garbed of any emotion. He also had a worn out brown hat, beige trench coat, white work shirt, and a blue striped tie.

"I'm late for work. I'm late for work..." He ran up to me in a rush, pulling a card from the pocket of his shirt. "Here's my business card, madam." he said in a haste. He then ran to the old rat, handing him a card also. "Here's my business card, sir." He then continued his run down the halls, the grip on his filled suitcase tightening. "I'm late for work. I'm late for work..." He could be heard running down the old stairs, his voice still being heard with his continuous phrase of panic. "I'm late for work. I'm late for work! I'm late for work!"

I gawked a bit, mostly in confusion. I turned my head, not even bothering to gaze at the card yet to watch the wooden man run off until he and his shadow were out of sight, and his voice was no longer repeating itself. I blinked slowly, cocking a worried and skeptical brow. "...?"

I finally looked down at the card in my hand, written in a careful but incredibly dull text to write out the name of "Stephen Haniwa Salaryman" on it. I hummed hesitantly. That was certainly a name I wasn't familiar with... nor ever really heard of.

The old rat observed the card he was handed, then merely stuffed it in his coat pocket. "That man is one of our new guests. He's been working himself to death." He gave a discerning chuckle at the small joke, then turned toward a door marked "205". He put the key in it, opening it. "Here, this'll be your room, my dear." He stepped back to let me enter.

I couldn't keep myself from shuddering at this rat's chuckle. Something about it sent shivers through and around my entire body with it's kept thoughts. It was starting to piss me off. I didn't like it. Not one bit. After I put the card into my pocket, I stepped inside the room. My eyes trailed around the place cautiously. It was at least as equal to my own room. If not, maybe even a bit better.

The walls were a flushed and faded pink with gentle rose patterns all around. There was also a large cabinet in the corner next to me on the left, and the floors were a deep maroon. The bed was also a bit like that, except just a bit more parched of its color. Besides the shut in window with white laid back curtains, the only thing I could point out was a lone desk and chair, an open book in front of it. There was a cupboard in front of it besides a candle that seemed to hold in perfumes or other accessories.

Stepping inside, I wasn't able to keep myself shuddering. It was almost as damn cold in here as it was on the outside, even with myself garbed with sweater and bandana I only let out a tired breath, though, setting the plain black satchel around me on the bedside. "Hm..."

I was about to gingerly set myself down to let my legs finally rest, then I froze. Beside the flickering candle on the desk sat a vase. And inside that vase was a wilted rose with the most wretched color of red on it. I couldn't help but be disturbed by it, wincing back at the sight.

The elderly rat must have looked at my noticing I had now discovered the wilted flower, which he quickly began to confiscate, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This flower won't do." he said, "Let me go and replace it." he said, again, chuckling at his own "jokes" and leaving the room. "It's terribly sad, but I've afraid even beautiful roses must be thrown in the trash once they grow old. Heheh... I hope you'll enjoy your stay..." After another disturbing, low chuckle, he then shut the door of my room, saying one more thing that made my muscles freeze completely.

"...Forever."


	2. A ROSE IS A ROSE

THE SECOND NIGHT

A ROSE IS A ROSE

* * *

_'… Forever?'_

My eyes dilated in the wrenching horror that gripped my pale form, feeling myself quiver to the endless bone matter gratifying within me. Now that I was left in my own thoughts... I began to panic.

What kind of hotel was this? What in the great hell had I just pulled myself in? What the fuck was going on?! Maybe waiting and spending the night outside in the hole of some dead tree doesn't sound so bad after all...

These thoughts made me feel more nauseous than I should be feeling. My hand instinctively went up to grip the red bandanna around me, letting out a heavy breath. As if this night couldn't have gotten anymore disturbing. Just... just what did that mouse mean by... by forever?!

Finally tearing my gaze away from the door, I only shook my head hastily, adjusting the silken black jacket on my body. "God damn it," I quietly cursed, just turning to sit myself down on the bed. Everything would be fine. You would be fine, Morgan. You'll be fine...

My body was in no terms of going around, but that didn't stop me from shivering both in the fear clouding my senses, but as well as the staggering cold air pressing against my skin. That mouse was right about one thing though; I was completely exhausted.

I paused, glancing to one of the rose plastered walls to spot a picture of a cat hanging right above my head. A lynx, perhaps? I wasn't too sure. I never was an expert on cat breeds, and I also didn't care for the little creatures.

I glanced at the table, at the vacant spot where the vase was before. That rat wasn't back yet. What was his name again? Gregory, wasn't it? Not that it mattered, anyway. I sighed, pulling at a loose wrinkle along the seams of my dress. Son of a bitch. It was starting to get too damn short for me. "Jesus," I muttered once more quietly.

_Tap..._

_tap..._

_tap..._

There was then three distinct knocks that rapped on the door, opening right after to reveal the elderly rat, carrying a new rose within the vase. "I brought you a new flower, my dear," he proclaimed, entering the room and placing the vase upon the table. "It's another rose," he admitted as he began to adjust the flower. "because I think they suit you best-" he suddenly yelped in pain and recoiled, looking at his pricked finger.

I nearly jumped at the sound of his yelps, cocking a brow. "What the – Uhh... Are... are you alright?" I questioned awkwardly, not really sounding concerned for his welfare.

I briefly wondered if this old rat had ended up breaking his back or something along the sorts, though once again I was proven wrong. Upon closer inspection of the red rose, along its stem hung multiple sharp thorns in the shape of dull knives. One of them was drenched in the sickly red ooze of blood, which soon dripped down onto one of its leaves.

"Oh..." I murmured once I saw this, lips pursing into a frown.

He glared at the rose, "That rose doesn't want to be touched. Well, some roses are like that," he said. "They just won't let anyone get close to them." He paused for a moment and then shook his head, "Ah! What a silly idea, there's no way that an old rat like me can understand what a rose feels." He paced out of the room and then turned back around. "But one thing's for sure, anyone who wants to touch _that _bloom, is going to get hurt," he chortled.

"Excuse me?" A quick burst of anger suddenly bloomed in my gut, making me turn my frown into a scowl. I lifted myself off from the bed, dusting the wrinkles away from my dress. "Just what the hell does that mean?" I questioned with a challenging tint to my voice. I was already having it up with this rat's attitude and damn it, I wouldn't feel remorse if I was pushed enough to injure him.

The old rat's eyes widened, himself giving a gulp. "Don't you worry, my dear! I truly was only speaking of the rose. That isn't to say, it wouldn't apply to anything else." He slowly began to close the door. "But as I said, I couldn't possibly understand a beautiful rose's feelings. The poor thing has probably had it with this rat's attitude." He shut the door, leaving me alone.

I couldn't keep myself letting out a scoff, glaring at the door for a few more seconds before turning away, padding back to my bed. I didn't know why, but I still felt incredibly drowsy, body and mind. Maybe if I just got some more rest, I could be more awake later on. I rested myself on the bed, curling up slightly as my fingers dug into the mattress below. I sighed, then shut my eyes, letting out a tired breath.

"_...Hold me. Please... hold me..."_

"N... nnnn?"

A voice... I could hear a soft, feminine, but oh so pleading voice. It was as if it were someone who had the life slowly seeping away from their veins, crying out and begging to try and cling to a final false hope.

"_Hold me. Please... hold me..."_

My eyes snapped open, giving out a sharp gasp. I sat up in my place. What in god's name was that?

I looked over towards the rose, seeing as normal, swaying slightly in the wind that crossed by the flickering candle just as casually.

I frowned, then cautiously laid myself back down, pulling the covers a bit more tightly over me. What was that? Probably just my fears getting the best of me, throwing hallucinations at my ass. That's all it was. That's all...

I sighed, starting to shut my eyes tiredly before I began to drift off once more. Tomorrow I'd be away and everything would be fine. It would all be perfectly fine-

"_H-hold.. me... please...! Hold me..."_

For fuck's sake.

I snapped myself back into a sitting position, turning my head towards the rose once more... only to gawk in complete horror.

Where the rose stood in its container, large, thorn-filled vines crawled out from within, sweeping over the bedside before onto the covers, snapping at me.

"_Hold me! Please... please! Hold me!"_

What in the great hell?!

I felt every color from myself drain away. I lunged back against the head of the bed rest, wanting to shriek in complete terror before the vines coiled tightly around my body. The tips of the thorns digging into my body, making me gag and give a muffled scream.

"_Hold me! Please! Hold me! Hold me!"_

Multiple vines shot up into the air over my face, curling and shivering before sharp, shimmering claws sprouted from them. They began to etch to me, snapping their sharp silver thorns at me that looked new enough to cut bone marrow.

"_Hold me! __Please... please! Hold me! HOLD ME! PLEASE! HOLD ME!"_

Right as they were about to cut into my face, probably to pop my eyes and cut the brains inside my skull, I gave a hard tug with my body, breaking myself free from the vines grip. The moment I did, I scrambled onto my feet, crying out in horror. I could feel the claws brush against my hair as I ran, turning once I left the room to slam the door right in their face. The dull and empty thud that was heard afterward confirmed that I had probably just escaped near death.

I gasped for breath, gripping at the bandana on me tightly. I quivered with horror. "O-Oh, god," I cried out, backing away from the room, terrified to even be a ten foot radius in. "Oh, g-god!"

"What's the matter?! My dear," called the voice of the rodent who ran to me, seeming to be concerned as he saw her quiver and was deathly pale. "My dear!"

I turned my head towards the mouse, eyes dilated to the point of them being nearly unseen. Immediately I hid behind him, not caring if I should be cautious of him or not at the moment. For once at the time, I was quite relieved to see him. Maybe he could end up getting torn apart by those vines instead. At least, some sick part of me hoped he did.

I pointed to the door, stuttering over the words. "T-the flower – it – it came to life! It's vines became clawed hands! Oh, f-fuck... I-it just – I don't know how!" I stumbled over my words over and over again. "It just d-did! And – and – oh son of a, dammit – It nearly killed me! It – look for yourself!" I nearly shouted in a panic.

"It did what!?" His eyes dilated in horror, turning his head towards the door. He slowly opened the door to the hotel room cautiously, peeking inside it.

The room looked simply as it did before, calm and collected, nothing untouched and nothing out of the ordinary.

I stood there in a state of numb dumbstruck, mouth still open. "A-ah..." I wettened my dry tongue, gulping down a puff of air. "But... but... There were vines everything! It—it was... it was..."

I stepped into the room, darting my head back and forth. My gaze then locked onto the rose that had nearly cut away the strings of my life. It was wilted, its bloom hung down as if it had been hung.

"But..." A confused look came to me, blinking my eyes slowly. Its form was lifeless, but still its thorns still hung sharp.

I couldn't help but feel a lot like that rose, despite it nearly murdering me. Even as its petals are rotting away, its thorns still keep anyone from touching it. What a sad sight, it was...

I let out a breathless sigh, letting my heart's pattern start to turn to normal as I tried to inwardly relax myself.

The rat came closer to me, "They say that as a rose dies, it shows us a dream... Perhaps the dream you saw was actually your own, my dear," he said, going over and inspecting the withered flower. He glanced over to me, "I'll destroy it," he stated. "that way it can live in your memory." At that moment with the flame of the candle, he set the petals ablaze, the rest of the rose catching fire and going up into ash and ember.

The rat walked back to the door again, taking the vase under his arm as he did so. As he left, he said glanced back at me. "May I suggest that you work on being a bit less... prickly?" he chuckled again as he closed the door.

"A-ah..." My mouth opened wide with shock and dumbfound anger towards that mouse's remark. I was about to go after the bastard then stopped myself in a begrudging manner. I turned away, grunting out a sigh. No, it'd be best to not even bother with it. Besides, some rest at this point could do me quite some good anyway. At least, I hoped so... if I didn't end up dreaming again...

Throwing myself back onto my bed with an irritated huff, no pajamas in sight. I sighed. I shut my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't able to bring myself to fall into slumber. That scene that had occurred... it had really just been nothing of a dream? Something that came from my own hallucinations?

This irritated me greatly. If I were to stay more than a few nights here with talking rats and... and get strangled by roses, maybe they'd at least give me the liberty of suffering through it in peace.

That rat though, I swore to god. _Maybe he should get strangled up and nearly killed by a bunch of thorns and roses, see how he likes it... _I thought this bitterly as I turned myself onto my side, shutting my eyes tightly.

...

Meanwhile, the old rat strolled down the hall with the vase under his arm, whistling to himself. "When you deal with roses, you've got to prepare yourself for the possibility of getting hurt," Gregory said to no one in particular as he walked down the hallway, about to continue the routine of his night casually...

… but something decided to cut that short.

The vase shook in his arm and the vines spurt out of it, twisting and coiling in the air. The old mouse yelped in fear and dropped the vase and candle, trying to scurry away from the monstrous demon plant. However it constricted around him and kissed his forehead, leaving lipstick stains behind. He was dropped back onto the floor.

"Ugh, ask yourself... Is the beauty worth all the pain?" he questioned, then slumped over before passing out, a pool of blood forming under his head.


	3. HELL'S CHEF

A/N: Hello, again! I just wanted to say such a big thank you to everyone that's favorited, followed, and reviewed this so far. You guys are amazing, and I promise to not let you down with this! Gosh, I don't even know what to say, I'm really surprised all of you are enjoying this so far. And another thing, though this will mirror and novelize the second season, I still will add a few extra scenes here and there to help it flow a bit more and add more characters between the two, though not at all enough where it will change the story line completely.

HITHISISNICEBUT - Thank you a whole bunch for reviewing what I've got so far. And I've updated the two previous chapters to be more First POV for everyone's leisure, and shall continue to do so for the rest.

Now, with nothing else to say, everyone please enjoy!

* * *

THE THIRD NIGHT

HELL'S CHEF

* * *

I sat on my bed, gripping the dull black satchel in my hands, my fingers digging into the its leathery surface. I couldn't piece together such madness right now. I had no idea what was going on or why I was here. Why haven't I tried to leave yet, I wonder to myself even now, while my chances of suspicion were so low.

...I do wonder...

At the moment though, I had to calm my senses. I had to calm myself down. I opened my satchel out, pulling out a packet of cigarettes. I set it to the side, then reached in and pulled out a lighter. I was hoping that maybe this would pull my mind off of things.

I know that smoking's bad for you, but I never realized the danger could be so... immediate. Not until today, that is.

I pulled out one of the sticks and held it in my hand, motioning towards the concealer of flames.

I tried to make the lighter work, but all that came out when I used it was just a few sparks. It was dead. I furrowed my brow in an annoyed manner, putting the dead thing back in the bag. I looked ahead, spotting the flickering candle on the desk ahead of me. I reached over, about to grab it, when suddenly it was snuffed out.

I was engulfed by confused darkness, leaving me wondering what happened. The answer was given when a cold chill lightly scratched itself on the back of my neck. I looked over, spotting the shut in window opening from the harsh winds outside.

I gave an annoyed groan, gripping the packet of cigarettes in my hand.

"Damn it..." I cursed under my breath, lifting myself onto my feet and slipping my black heels on. I didn't care what it would take to get some smoke down my lungs, but I would do it. It was bad enough, what was going on in that _great big city of lights_ back where I was.

I shook my head, letting out a puff of cold air. No time to think about... about _that_ now, at the moment.

Maybe I could ask that damn rat about it... as much as I didn't want to go anywhere near that old sack of lard, he was the only one I knew in this place. And besides, I wanted to ask him about something, anyhow...

I exited the room, gingerly turning a left and went down the dim hallways. I hoped that I was going the right way. It was hard to tell, with everything looking the same besides the numbers on the doors. And even then, those were confusing. Sure, there'd be a few numbers that lined up in a coordinate manner, then it'd just decide to change itself to something completely different, like from '204' to suddenly '102'.

I kept in mind not to stray too far from my room if I was to stay here longer. I didn't want to end up losing myself in a place like this of all things... though, I already had lost my way by ending up here in the first place, hadn't I?

Soon enough I spotted the staircase, thankfully, and went down it. I spotted another candle on the reception's desk, where the rat was currently occupying, reading what looked to be a book containing the names of all the guests. I gave an inward groan, remembering what had happened last night. I tried to ignore it though, going up to him.

"You mind?" I asked, motioning to the candle beside him with my hand, holding up the dull cigarette in the other.

Gregory perked up from the book he was reading, the same one from the night before, and closed it. "Hm? Oh." He removed his glasses. "Many hotels don't allow smoking anymore..." he began, reaching for the candle and moving it closer to me for my hand to reach. "...but there are no restrictions in this establishment."

"Oh?" I gave an honest look of surprise at this for a few moments, cocking a brow. I gave only an acknowledging hum in response, lifting my cigarette over the candle, lighting it up. I then brought it back over to myself, taking in a good inhale of it, letting the horrid but relieving dopamine fill my brain with a rather unfortunate ease of worry.

"You can smoke as much as you want." Gregory assured me, ignoring the smoke that had been moved by the wind into his face, "This hotel is like a dream for smokers!" he snickered.

"Well, ain't that just peachy...?" I muttered quietly under my breath, taking in another drag before I looked off to the side, limply observing the cushioned couches and chairs that were neatly placed around the lobby floor I was in. "... If that book of yours isn't going anywhere, I... I wanted to ask you something." I murmured, an awkward etch in my tone. Had to pop and start to question somewhere, didn't I?

"Oh?" Gregory rested his head on his hand which he propped up on the desk, looking towards me with an honest interest. "And what might that be, my dear?"

"About... my stay here," I murmured, fiddling with the loose strand of my dress. "I don't think I have the money to really be able to pay for anything, I mean-"

He cut me off soon enough, holding a hand up before his gaze turned more gentle, enough that it was almost... mocking.

"You don't need to worry about anything, my dear. Everything that you've had to pay for has been brushed off in advance," he said calmly, an odd look in those crossed, reddish purple eyes. "I believe you might recognize him as your designated driver from beforehand?"

"M-my driver?" Now that took me off guard, enough that I nearly dropped the lit cigarette between my fingers. Did he mean to say that the cab driver ended up calling him beforehand? Must have been during when I was asleep... didn't seem like the kind of place here though that would actually have a properly working phone. Honestly...

Trying to cover up my state of shock, I slowly nodded my head, taking in another deep drag of my dopamine stick. "I... I see. Then... I don't have anything to worry about?"

"Not that I should think at the moment, though, no," spoke the old water rat, adjusting the small spectacles on him, a string of that damn chuckle hissing out afterward. "Although, there is one thing that needs to be done, first."

I took a few, cautious steps back at this, cocking a brow. "... Like what?" I asked him in a ginger manner.

Gregory only seemed to chuckle at my superstitious behaviors, as if he were looking down in amusement at some damaged child. He took his paws onto the book he had reading it before hand, opened it up to a blank page, then moved it towards me on the desk. He reached out, placing a long, black pen down right next to it.

"You didn't get the chance to sign yourself in before last night. Though, you seemed just so weary I thought it might be best to get yourself checked in when you felt more relieved," he smoke, giving out another gentle smile towards me.

I only seemed to give out a faint scowl in return, looking down at the empty book. 'More relieved'. Sure. Because getting nearly choked to death is relieving to me. I feel do much better. Thanks.

I thought these sarcastic remarks bitterly, though still kept it to myself before I took the pen in my nailed hand, moving the book a bit closer to myself. I was careful to not drop the cigarette I had. The last thing I needed was to accidentally cause a fire.

"Eh... thanks." I murmured, lifting the pen over the old paper. I proceeded to write my name down in a sketchy, but at least proper enough cursive. Once I was done, I gazed over my name, reading the words out loud in my head "Morgan Blake" with an inward sigh. I then gently pushed the book back over to him. "This good enough for you?"

The elderly rat took the book back over into his old paws, gazing over the name with careful eyes before his smile seemed to widen in contempt, closing the book before he set it off to the side. "Much, my dear." he said, a sinister etch to it that made me wince. "You may return to your room now, if you'd like."

"...Sure," I sighed, lifting the cigarette back to my deep, rosy and lipsticked lips, taking in another, but more softer drawl of it before I gave a sighing puff of smoke into the air

Gregory seemed to eye this, cocking a slow brow. "… Although these days it's harder to find places to smoke, I've noticed in an increase in female smokers lately." He turned back to face me. "Does this mean that women are more impulsive?" he asked me.

"What!?" I couldn't keep myself from letting out an angry scowl, lifting the cigarette away from my face. I gave out a puff of smoke in the rat's face in anger from the remark, furrowing my brows. "Who the hell do you think we got it from?" I asked the man bitterly before I turned away.

I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I had my questions answered, now I was getting out of here. I'd preferably rather get some more sleep without anymore things coming to life, like that damn candle beside him...

I began to walk off back towards the staircase, inhaling another good chunk from the cigarettes innards of comfort. "What does it matter if women are more impulsive, anyway...?" I muttered more so if anything to myself.

The rat waved the smoke cloud out of his face and chuckled, "However my dear..." he began, "I must warn you in smoking too much, it's very bad for your heath," he chortled, a mock in his tone. "And I would hate for anything to happen to you." He turned back to reading the book of the guests names as he did before.

I froze for a moment at these words, my eyes glancing behind me towards the mouse before I turned away. I had to convince myself to not shove the cigarette in that still good eye of his, which was quite difficult. I only let out a grunt before I began to walk up the steps of the old and creaking stairs. "Asshole..."

As I walked through the halls, I should have known better than to not realize and ignore that etching prick in the crane of my neck, prodding uncertainty and foreboding at me. All I cared about at the moment was trying to keep myself calm.

I lifted the cigarette back to me, inhaling a good dose of it. I shuddered a bit from the bitterness with it, but you learn to live with it after a while. As I puffed out a large cloud of smoke, my ears faintly heard the sound of something behind me.

The sound of heavy footsteps.

"No... Smoking..." hissed a gruff, dark voice.

I froze, feeling the hand gripping my cigarette go shaky. My blood turned cold, and my brain turned numb. Whatever I thought I would see I knew would make myself go numb. I slowly turned around... and what I saw made me gawk.

I was too silent to speak, dropping my cigarette to the ground. "O-oh..." I was only able to whimper weakly, feeling my face pale. "Oh... O-oh, god!" I jumped back, feeling my knees turn to rubber.

He was towering, much more taller than anyone else here that I've seen so far. He appeared to be some sort of burning candle, glowing red eyes boring from within a face of shadow. His bulking and bloodstained white chef's clothing did nothing to douse the fear, especially when I saw the horrid and blazing burn of the candle that fumed at the top of his head. His eyes glowed blood, staring right through me.

Staying within the shadows, he began to lift up a giant cleaver in his hands that were still caked with the red goo and god knows what else. It glinted in the candle light, flashing menacingly at me.

"No... smoking!" The candle headed figure brought down a knife before me, just barely missing and striking the ground with his large weapon.

The moment the cleaver slammed into the wooden floor, I felt my body and my voice work again. I gave out a cry of horror, turning around and began to run as fast as I possibly could down the halls. However, before I could go any further, I ended up losing my footing, this probably being due to the heels I was wearing.

I tripped on the floor, ripping a part of my dress near the bottom, letting out another yelp from this. I groaned, holding my bruised and cut knee, though the moment I stared up at the candle looming over me, I felt cold death brush against me instead. He was standing over me, his cleaver held high once more.

The lit candle, cleaver wielding spoke out, sounding like an old, booming bell that rang disease in the air. "Smoking is the enemy of cuisine!" He brought the cleaver down for a final blow, but it halted in midair. The room dimmed to be dark as the crazed chef was frozen in time, his flickering candle dimming. His red, peering eyes dimmed as well and he was completely stoic.

"Whew! That was a close call!"

The rat, Gregory, came out from behind the chef, giving a sigh of relief, "The hotel chef HATES cigarettes because they numb taste buds." he said, walking out from behind the candle. He looked to me, blinking thoughtfully. "Um... I'll take care of him," he assured. "... I suggest you return to your room."

I stared up at the insane chef for a few more lagging moments, especially at the cleaver that had very nearly taken away my own life. I gulped, then quickly hobbled to my feet without hesitation. I turned, panting for breath before I ran as fast as I possibly could back to my room, slamming the door behind me once I entered.

I hugged myself tightly, putting a hand to my mouth. This was getting out of hand. I was losing my mind here, among other things! At least now, I knew better... for my own life's sake, anyway. "U-ughhh..." I slowly padded to my bed, my legs giving away once I sat down on it. There was no way I'd be coming back out anytime soon. Not at all...

I pulled the blankets up and hugged them around myself with a low groan escaping me. Glancing to the packet of cigarettes beside me, I nearly jumped. I then scowled, a shiver going up my back.

There was no way I'd be able to use those now. I quickly stuffed them back inside my bag, then went back to hugging the blanket like a cocoon. I could swear, too, I could hear their voices still outside as I tried to calm my beating senses...

...

Meanwhile, Gregory remained in the hallway next to the frozen chef. He stood on his toes in attempt to reach the candle in his hand up to the wick on the chef's head until the wick relit again. "That's better..."

His red eyes beamed brightly again as he was brought back to his senses, "No smoking," he growled lowly, waving his arms about. "No smoking!"

"Alright, alright," Gregory hushed, patting the chef's shoulder. "I've gotten rid of the puff-puff that you hate so much!

The chef began to hop around like a frantic child, "I hate it! I hate it!" he repeated, his tone still gruff but growing a frightened and shaking quiver to it, like that of an upset youth that had just awoken from a nightmare.

Gregory shook his head, "I tell ya, smoking can be more dangerous than you think," he chuckled, then he took the chef by the hand and led him back down the hall.

"I hate the puff puff!" The chef went on and on, gripping his gloved hand around the rat's tightly.

Gregory patted the chef's back, turning him around. "Come on," he hushed soothingly. "Now, now, just simmer down." he sighed.


	4. CATHERINE

Hello, again! Hope you're having a good time reading this! This chapter was a bit difficult to pull together due to the scene with catherine and the fact that i wanted to try and incorporate as much detail as I could while... ya know, being under a medical bed!

Guest - Thank you so much for the kind words and I am so happy you're enjoying this so far. I have been debating with myself perhaps once I finish this project to maybe make a novelization dedicated to the first season as well! What do you think?

HITHISISNICEBUT - You are very welcome for the shout out, and nononono, don't feel sorry at all! I feel more than happy hearing people tell me ways of how to improve so I can edit my stories and make them enjoyable for everyone! And I'll do my very best to keep this up, and I can't wait to get to Sleepy Sheep either. Bless him and his adorable little self ;u;

Now, with no further shout outs or things to point out, please, everyone enjoy!

* * *

THE FOURTH NIGHT

CATHERINE

* * *

I clutched the dark, thin blankets around my body, burying myself away in them like a cocoon. Was this a place where if you made the wrong choices, you'd end up on the floor as a dead, street wreck than just given a warning? Well, at least that meant that there wouldn't be troublemakers around here.

I thought this, trying to soothe my fears as I ventured out from my covers, wincing at the cold touch the floorboards caressed my feet with, quickly snapping them back up. Thank god I was wearing a coat over myself, or I may as well have hypothermia the moment I stepped inside. Even if it wasn't that thick of a one, it was better than nothing.

What was I going to do now? Had it been a whole night here already? I couldn't tell. When I had tried to yank open the windows when I felt my muscles start to work, it was as if they were bolted shut! Of course, the one time they were fine they decided to fuck with my head. Charming. Thank you wind. Thank you god. Wow.

I slipped my heels on, wincing at the skin by the left toe that was pinched. Oh, yeah, getting a new pair would be essential soon. I was going to talk to that rat, and demand him for a map, or just a way of directions. I didn't care _what_ he gave me. As long as it led me anywhere better than this, then that'd be just dandy!

And if he refused, I'd take those stupid, yellow buck teeth and rip them off until he ends up bleeding to-

... Or did I even have to demand? I never really did specify where I wanted to go. Maybe... I should just be honest with him? I had ended up losing my way and needed a map or something to the nearest station or town, I didn't care where I went!

I mentally nodded to myself in agreement. A simple mistake, that's all this was. Just ask him, Morgan, it wouldn't be that hard. With that in mind, I put on my satchel and heels before I finally left my room for the first time after last night's incident. Good god, my blood was still cold from that!

I opened my door, glancing back and forth down the halls carefully, then proceeded to take my leave. Before I could go far though, I spotted one of the doors, one with the numbers "209" slightly ajar.

It wasn't like any of the other dorm rooms that I had seen at all. Inside look bright, white, and there was the familiar musk of medicine that I knew all too well. I hadn't seen a guests room like that before... then again, I hadn't seen the inside of any of the other guests' dorms at all since I got here. Who was I to tell? But... even so, I still felt curiosity draw me closer.

I really shouldn't have let it get the best of me, I really shouldn't have, but something couldn't keep myself from opening the doors even more and peeking in. Just a quick peek. That's all I would do, then I'd be on my way back out down the halls. That's it.

My heels clicked along the hard floors as I walked in, glancing back and forth in a cautious gaze, as if I were some little brat trying to snatch out a midnight snack and trying not to get caught despite standing in broad daylight.

The first thing I saw were pink curtains besides what looked to be a medical bed. Everything seemed like any normal examining room. Nothing at all out from the least of ordinary.

At a counter not too far off I spotted pills, paper work, notes, anything that you'd imagine to see within a doctor's office. Was that where I was? Well, good. At leas there was one place here that could actually help me-

Then what I saw next made me freeze. I was silent, feeling my heart horribly beat against my chest, nearly dropping the small container of pills I was observing in my shaky hand.

"Oh... m-my god..."

There, on the walls just by the counter... were syringes. Not just the normal small ones I got every few months, these ones were ginormous. Some were even bigger than I were. And all of their tips were dull, streaked with dried or fresh blood.

How they lined the wall, prepped and ready for usage... it should have been enough of a warning that this was a dangerous room with no ordinary guest.

I stepped further into the room, anxiously glancing to and fro, while in the meantime my brain thoughts were going on a spree. _You'll be fine, Morgan. You will be fine. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down!_

I peeked over the curtains, only to nearly lose my stomach. I spotted an empty blood bag on the floor, the red sticky liquid pooling out from the spilled holder. I gulped, giving a hard tug to my bandanna.

Quickly trying to diverse myself from the sight, I paced over a series of notes on a clipboard nearby, holding a series of names that I had never heard of; Roulette Boy? Angel Dog? Mummy Papa...? Mobile Phone?! These hardly even seemed like real names of any sort!

_Tap..._

_tap..._

_tap..._

My head shot up from the list of names, feeling my blood turn cold.

Holy shitting Christs.

Footsteps... I could hear footsteps outside... and they sounded as if they were coming over here, right to this room!

I panicked, greatly panicked. Without even thinking, I quickly ran behind the curtains where the medical bed was, heels clacking against the checker boarded floors.

Not even a few moments later, the gentle creak of the door could be heard opening more widely. I could see shadows... one of them looked familiar, and the other was unlike one I had seen before. It looked to be.. a lizard, from the way the head was shaped and the tail that was seen.

Great observation there, Morgan. Gold star. Winner.

"I hear that our latest guest is a young woman," the lizard spoke, a soft, feminine voice coming from her that was also held with an almost sadistic tint to its cold tone. She seemed to pick up the clipboard on the counter nearby, flipping through the many notes on them.

Behind the curtain spoke up another voice. "I tell ya, she's a feisty one!"

The familiar voice had to match up to that of the hotel's receptionist, Gregory. Who else would have that "endearing" and "mocking" chuckle after any smart little remark he had to come up with?

The woman was heard giving out an acknowledging hum of thought, seeming to be thinking over her words. After looking to be reading over more, there was a delicate "thunk", indicating she had put the clipboard down. "She is at a delicate age..."

She stepped over towards the syringed lining the walls, enough that I could get an indication of this... woman...

"I better take some blood..." she crooned, her thin tongue slithering from her mouth.

I was correct of the accusation of her being a lizard, a pink spotted one at that with the robes of a nurse's attire that seemed pretty back to date. She also had a red band on her arm with a cross on it, and a white hat with that looked just as back in time as her own working dress.

I backed away, putting a hand to my mouth to prevent any noise from coming from me. The words she said, it was plain that there was no lie in them. And it horrified me.

"Catherine," Gregory started to speak a bit sternly. "you are giving her a _normal_ medical examination and nothing more."

He himself seemed to know what was to come, and while his nature tended to lean towards that of nonchalant and uncaring, this instance he did seem a bit more serious, while still throwing a bit of caution to the wind. No sense in going "soft" or having a change of heart so suddenly, after all...

"Which syringe to use...?" wondered the pink lizard, Catherine, as she was called to herself.

She seemed to be too caught up in her own world pandering with the thoughts of blood lust to care to even notice the rat's words of control and integrity to her. She seemed to take a liking towards it, to sucking the blood away from their guests that dared to step up to their door.

She lifted her arms up, gripping the largest needle that was over the size of the man beside her. "I think she deserves the biggest needle of all." she purred, gripping the handle of the needle tightly, her purple tongue slithering over it.

A series of curses repeated in my head over and over again with a great panic. If this old rat even was rational to what this lizard was capable of after the way he had been acting before, then I knew that this was just as bad as the accident with the Chef. No. It was even worse. What had happened before was just a mere accident. Here, this lizard was carrying the surreal intentions of draining every inch of my blood away from my goddamn body with no real purpose or wrong doing that I had concurred!

The rat seemed to wince at the sight of the syringe, not like he hadn't seen it before, but by how stimulated Catherine was getting was really the kicker to the knee in this situation. "Now, now, you mustn't forget that you are a nurse!" he said.

Suddenly, I froze, seeing his head move in the direction of the bed hidden behind the curtain. _Oh god._ He was looking at me. _No. No. No..._

I froze up, feeling cold and empty breath etch away from my aching throat, escaping the beast to let out another chuckle, then point out my location with a crack-assed joke, and then I'd get the feeling in my veins.

... But... he didn't do anything. He just stared right at the curtains where I was. It was so odd. So out of place. It was almost... as if he was trying to "warn" something, or perhaps even someone. But why? Then I felt the connection almost instantaneously in my brain.

Was he... was he actually...?

Why he was helping me out from a situation, I never knew, even at this point. I didn't even know if it was intentional or not. But what choice did I have? It was either assume he was trying to warn me and hide myself, or be forced to limp down the halls pale to the bone. I chose the former.

I got down gingerly to my knees, then quickly crawled under the medical bed. I winced, feeling the blood from the floor get on the tips of the dress, not for the sake of ruining my clothing, but the horrid wet feeling on it that came packaged. I seemed to be safe, but right as I got into a good position, I felt the heels click hard against the floors.

Fuck.

I could see pink spotted lizard perk up at this, her grip on her precious syringe tightening. She snapped her body almost immediately towards behind the curtain near the bed. I began to tremble, hearing that sadistic, chilling voice let out a questioning hum.

The old rat jumped slightly to hearing a click hit the floor, a little befuddled himself by the noise. "Uh, is somebody... there?" he curiously asked, trying to observe the sight more than likely with his awol eyes.

I had the feeling that he did see what looked to be a bump under the blankets from the way he shook his head. He probably also averted his eyes to not witness what was next to come due to this seemingly like the worst hiding spot to be trapped under. Hey, who could blame him? I sure as hell wouldn't.

I could just tell that the pink lizard was grinning, and I could hear the light tapping of her fingernails tapping onto the glassy surface of her syringe, like soft pellets of rain falling onto a window.

She knew the feeling that was emanating that sheer _burden_ of looming fear. She had witnessed it, and felt it well when prodding her prey from their hiding crevices as it cowered. To her, it made things more fun.

"Nobody can hide from Catherine...~" she softly sung. Her magenta eyes then dilated, her arms hefting up the giant syringe over head. She cackled madly, a laugh you would only hear from the mouth of a psychopath. With one final laugh, she brought the giant needle down, piercing it right through the medical bed, sheets, mattress and all.

I had to use every ounce of self control to keep myself from screaming when I saw that needle pressed down through the floors mere inches away from my face. If I hadn't died of getting penetrated, I might as well have from getting a heart attack. Cold sweat prickled my body, fingers shakily digging into the floors below as shaky and silent breaths escaped my quivering body.

Gregory was now even more bewildered by the silence, unless the victim was struck through the brain, there should have been a scream. He quickly looked back over and paced over to the end of the bed, pulling back the blankets and finding it stuffed with pillows.

He blinked several times to ensure he wasn't being fooled by his vision. "Oh well, guess I imagined it." he said, sounding somewhat relieved as well.

"Aw," Catherine let out a soft sigh of what sounded to be disappointment. With a grunt, she pulled the overwhelming syringe from the ground, leaving a fresh crack in the ground. "Too bad..."

She gently petted the large needle before putting it into her arms, shaking her head. She had probably been hoping to had seen a bit of blood splatter, or at least something of interested that had fallen victim to her work. Then what was the noise? For my sake, I hope she thought that it was only some beetles or insects mucking about...

"I thought maybe I had penetrated her carotid artery..." she murmured, still sounding very let down at the lack of a kill dangling upon the tip of her needle.

I watched as their footsteps backed away from the bed, feeling my body put to rest, muscles gone dead, and eyes wide like some deer about to be shot. Uneven breaths pumped little air to my aching lungs. I felt as if I had just run across my neighborhood and back in these damn heels...

"Now, I told you, Catherine. There's no need to rush things. Shall we make our way to her room?" the rat said, leading the spotted lizard out of this "medical" room for now, giving out a small chuckle.

My brain paused for a moment, plucking out an odd notice in one of the rat's words.

Just what did he mean by "rushing things", I thought to myself Could a cryptic message be hidden within there...?

Did he actually intend to help me just for the sake of being a merciful kind of guy? Or... did he just not want me to be killed yet? Wait, killed?! What reason would ANY of these freaks of nature have for killing me?! And why!?

The pink spotted lizard seemed to give out a chuckle at the rat's words, and her own bloodthirsty thoughts that began to fill her sadistic brain. "Oh, I can't wait to take her blood..." she crooned, letting out another chortle that would make even the most stone-faced of men upon a harbor shudder with fear of this woman before she left the room, leaving the door open for the old man behind her.

"Now remember," Gregory went on to say. "you're giving her just a normal medical examination!"

And then the door shut behind them.


End file.
